Video content is available from a wide variety of sources, including wide area networks such as the Internet. Because of the large number of independent content providers and the large amount of content, it can be difficult to efficiently locate desirable video content in the wide area network. For example, video content can be located with a search engine, but such engines typically return a large number of possible content locations.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.